kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Uva
is the insect Greeed, and has aspects of a stag beetle (Kuwagata), mantis (Kamakiri), and grasshopper (Batta). Uva at first lost the most Core Medals to OOO and Ankh, having one of Batta and Kamakiri Medals stolen. Personality Uva is the most hot-headed of the Greeed often rushing into things like tracking down Kamen Rider OOO to recover his stolen Core Medals without thinking and taking his frustration out on things. He eventually learned from his mistakes and went into hiding, laying low until he was truly ready. Abilities As a Greeed, Uva can create insect Yummies from human desires with a Cell Medal, the Yummies he create use an ideal human's desires which pull themselves out of the bodies of their hosts, then seek out and physically consume the object of their progenitor's desire before molting into their complete forms, this is similar to how most insects mature. However, starting with his Ageha Yummy, this has changed to carrying out the desire of their host instead, though taken to an extreme fashion, and Uva typically remains in contact with the host to some degree. His human form is of a young man who wears a green leather jacket in order to blend in with society. Powers original to him are jumping long distances, slice through anything, and discharge lightning from his horns. He is also so far the only Greeed to produce the weaker Waste Yummy either using them as an army to fight enemies or produce a large amount of Cell Medals. When Uva gets a massive amount of Cell Medals in his body, normal attacks have little effect on him. In his complete form, Uva gains a stronger version of this immunity where even attacks powered by the purple Core Medals have no effect on him. Both of these abilities are very similar to the innate immune systems certain insects possess. History When Uva was first created, he resided within his 10 Core Medals along with the other Greeeds. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Uva was released from the Core Medals. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. The King witnesses the birth of the Greeeds and shouts “Happy Birthday!” as he takes their Core Medals. Uva joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greeeds manage to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the king. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach Yummy, Lion Yummy and Whale Yummy, they are almost as strong as a fully formed Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and scans all Core Medals which sealed him and the entire Greeeds along with Ankh's right arm. ﻿After having his first Kamakiri and Batta Medals stolen by Ankh, Uva creates the first two Yummies to find Ankh and produce Cell Medals. His Kamakiri medal was later retaken by Kazari after the his fight with OOO, but was never returned to Uva. Uva went out for OOO to regain his Core Medals and was shocked at the news about Kazari. Ankh used this to his advantage and got another Kamakiri medal from him, as well as a Kuwagata medal through OOO using the Cheetah Medal. Realizing Ankh's full intentions, and commenting that he should consider collecting other Core Medals himself, Uva confronts Kazari only to fall for the Greeed's lie before baiting Ankh into a trap where he regains his Kuwagata Medal, and after a brief fight with Kazari that was stopped by Mezool, he also regained one of his Kamakiri Medals along with his chest armor. In the aftermath of Kazari's scheme with Mezool and Gamel undone by their own Core Medals, Uva decides to act on his own so he can find his own form of evolution through the Core Medals. However, he has been shown unable to absorb Gamel and Mezool's Medals like Kazari. Instead, he started seeding people with his Waste Yummy, producing a massive amount of Cell Medals for him to absorb in order to drastically increase his power while attempting to resurrect his two allies, Gamel and Mezool. Later in episode 36, Uva manages to resurrect Gamel and Mezool. However, after witnessing OOO's Putotyra form in battle, the latter betrays Uva to side with Kazari, Maki and the Lost Ankh, in which Uva is destroyed by the other Greeed following their betrayal. At the end of the episode, Uva's Kuwagata Medal is all that remains, containing his essence as he proclaims that "it will not end here." However, in episode 42, he had been revived and reunited with other Greeds and Doctor Maki with Ankh, who has just reformed after Ankh (Lost) and its three red Core Medals has been destroyed. Uva assists Dr. Maki and the other Greeed in getting their medals back. After Ankh defects back to Eiji's side, Dr. Maki gives Uva back his final Batta Medal, allowing him to assume his complete form. Uva effortlessly overpowers both Birth and Birth Proto-Type, as well as OOO PuToTyra and Eiji in his Greeed form. Ejii then flees to the Kougami Foundation and Uva proceeds to beat up Birth and Birth Proto-Type, remarking he is amazed that he had trouble with them in the first place. Suddenly, Eiji appears from the Kougami Foundation, the ground cracking underneath his feet from the weight of millions of Cell Medals. Eiji uses the King's Core Medals to assume the True TaToBa Combo and easily overpowers Uva. As Uva explodes, Maki adds Core Medals he stole from the other Greeed into him, saving his life. As Uva is about to resume his assault, Maki adds more and more Core Medals, despite Uva's protests. Uva flees, trying to maintain control. Eventually Uva stumbles into a motorcycle yard, pleading for help as he finally succumbs the power of the medals. His body dissolves and he assumes the form of the Medal Vessel, and everything in the city begins to dissolve into cell medals. Other Appearances ﻿In the "Anything Goes" Music Video, Uva appears during Maki Ohguro's performance looking for his Kamakiri Medal, attacking some of the staff until Kamen Rider OOO shows up and fights him. While initially overpowering him, when Maki throws the Kamakiri Medal she found to OOO, OOO manages to turn the tables with Uva retreating into the smoke effects. After the performance, he faces OOO again as Maki walks away with the screen fading black. Yummies created *Cockroach Yummy *Kamakiri Yummy *Otoshibumi Yummy *Ageha Yummy *Kabuto Yummy *Kuwagata Yummy *Batta Yummy *Kuro Ageha Yummy Gallery Uva (Complete).jpg|Uva in Completion Uva (Incomplete).jpg|Uva for most of the series Etymology "Uva" comes from the Japanese word referring to the kind of Yummies Uva creates as they steal the source of desire from their surroundings, making themselves stronger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Uva is voiced and portrayed by . His suit actor is . External References ﻿"TV Asahi's page on Uva". http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/greeed/uva.html Category:Villains Category:Greeed Category:Kaijin Category:Stag Beetle Kaijin Category:Mantis Kaijin Category:Grasshopper Kaijin Category:Beetle Kaijin Category:Main Villan